Russia Rules All
by TigerGirl7707
Summary: In an attempt to gain power, Russia kidnaps the most powerful countries one by one.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly rubbed my temples while America gorged on a hamburger, no not a hamburger, one of the "breakfast" burgers. What was it called? A mc something or another? Whatever. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyways. For some reason, we just HAD to have the meeting for the Allies early in the morning this time, and it was at America's house, so, being the first person there, I was stuck listening to his drivel talk about being the hero, or maybe about his birthday party he was planning. Honestly, no one could understand his talk while he was eating. Didn't the boy know manners? You'd think he would after being raised by a gentleman like me, the UK, or England, or Britain, or Arthur if you know me well. Just call me England.

I wanted to slap him to get him to stop talking. Maybe the other countries, Russia, France, and China, purposely were coming late just because they knew America would be like this. It was, after all, only a few days away from his birthday. Why did he insist on inviting me every time? Didn't he know that it was also a celebration that he separated from me? But I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't come, and usually things ended up broken too. America, was strong, and could be really scary when he got mad. At least over the years people stopped treating it like a day to hate England and more of a party. Canada would be there too. The poor boy always got pushed into the background by America, but he had been getting noticed more and more lately. He was also a part of the allies, and would be going to the meeting too.

"And of course there will be lots of fireworks!" America exclaimed after promptly finishing off a third mc something. So he _had_ been talking about his party. "So you just have to come Arthur! It'll be really fun, better than last year!"

"I honestly would like to know how you could do worse than destroying your house with the fireworks," I replied with a sigh. "No wait! Don't tell me! I _really_ don't want to know the possibilities. Knowing you, you could probably pull it off." At that America made a sad face, and I gave another sigh. It was, after all, almost his birthday. I might as well be nice to him for a while. "All right, all right. I'll go."

America's face lit up immediately at that and a big smile spread across his face. "That's great!" He said in a voice too loud for that early in the morning. "How about you Mattie?"

I jumped when I saw Canada sitting to my right. "Oh, Matthew!" I exclaimed, using Canada's real name. Every nation has a human name, but usually only people that are close to them use it. "I didn't-" I started again, cutting myself short. I hadn't noticed him, but I didn't think it polite to say that out loud, "uh. I mean, good morning."

"Good morning, Arthur," Canada said in his polite, quite voice that always made me wonder how he could possibly be America's twin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied, looking at his polar bear in his arms that came with him almost everywhere.

"You didn't answer my question!" America exclaimed in a disappointed way.

"Of course I'll come, Alfred." Canada replied with a sigh.

"That's great! Hahaha!" Came his reply with his annoying laugh. "Don't forget to bring me presents!"

I gave a third sigh. How could he be my brother? Even though we looked a bit alike with our short, straight blonde hair, we had nothing in common.

"Bonjour, England!" Said a voice behind me and I cringed immediately. Of all people, he had to come next. I turned around to face my nemesis for as long as I remember, France. "You're enjoying some time with America, no?" And he gave a wink at me, pushing his blond hair flirtatiously out of his face.

"Shut up you sick frog!" I yelled, my temper rising and my face turning red, but it just seemed to provoke him more.

"And Matthew too!" He continued. "Bonjour, Matthew."

"Hello, Francis," Canada replied, holding his bear tighter, probably worried that he would end up in the middle of a fight again.

"BE QUIET YOU PERVERT!" I yelled loudly. It wasn't uncommon for us to be fighting, but the others knew better than to try and get in the middle, so America sat back, almost enjoying it, while Canada continued to clutch his bear.

"Are you two fighting again?" Said a third voice behind France, China, walking past France. "Can't you two give it a rest?"

We both decided to ignore him as France finally decided to take a seat, on the other side of me, so I immediately got up and moved to the other side next to America, across from Canada. France simply shrugged and moved into my empty seat so he could be next to his kid brother. China moved to the other side of France and across from and empty seat that should have been filled by Russia.

"Let's get started," China said.

"Aren't we still missing Russia?" I asked.

"I have no problem starting without him!" America said immediately. Russia and America were always going at it, not unlike France and I. It was usually fights about power and strength.

"He told me he wasn't coming," China explained.

_Good!_ I thought, _maybe we can actually get some work done without America and Russia fighting!_

So the meeting started, but unfortunately there was fighting anyways. The meeting went a little like this:

"I suppose I should start," China began, standing up and moving to the board. "You see, if we-"

"Alfred!" I couldn't help yelling. "Get your feet off the table!"

"What?" He said, a look of innocence on his face. "It _is _my house."

"It's proper manners," I scolded. "You have guests."

"It's not like I shouldn't keep myself comfortable."

"ALFRED!"

"All right, all right." And his feet came off the table.

"Now that we have that out of the way," China said, sighing, "Can we please-" France raised his hand, "yes France?"

"I vote we trade England for Spain. Who agrees?" France said, looking around. America immediately raised his hand with a goofy smile on his face, but quickly put it down after I sent him a glare.

"Like we would benefit from me leaving more than from you leaving," I retorted.

"Spain is a much better choice than you for the Allies than you!" He snapped back.

"Shut up you frog!" I yelled.

"I'd say that we would benefit if England left," America put in.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, he's aloud to say what he wants!" France said with a smug smile on his face.

"But," America continued, "I'd say France leaving would be a better idea."

"HA!" I proclaimed in triumph.

"SHUT UP AMERICA!" France said, furious. "I'm powerful too! Right Matthew?"

"I-uh… Well….. I don't want to get in the middle of this," Canada stuttered out, surprised at being called on suddenly.

"Powerful too?" I said with a smile. "You admit that I'm powerful?"

"No….. I… I mean… SHUT UP!" France said, for once actually slipping.

"Can we please get back to the meeting?" China asked, but was unfortunately ignored.

"Hahahahahaha!" America laughed. "Nice job Arthur." And he held up a hand in the air for a hi-five, which I couldn't help but slap after rolling my eyes.

"You're becoming like America!" France exclaimed.

"Where did I come into this fight?" America said, his smile fading as his stood up in his seat. France simply rolled his eyes and began to walk out.

"Francis!" Canada said in his quiet voice as France left.

"Fine!" China said, giving up on calming people down. "I guess this ends the meeting." And with that, he followed France out.

"Finally!" America said, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and putting it on as he said, "I'm starving. Either of you want to come with me to get something to eat?"

"You just ate three Mc something's before this meeting started." I pointed out. "And no."

"Mcgriddle is what it's called," He told me. "How about you Mattie?" Canada shook his head and America shrugged, walking out of the room.

"Are you heading home, Matthew?" I asked Canada while I stood up and walked towards the door.

"No," he said softly while he stood up and walked up to stand next to me, "I have some errands to run."

"Ah," I replied, leaning my shoulder against the wall and enjoying the moment. It's not every day that I can have a respectable conversation with someone. "I'm heading home. I have some house work to do."

"I see," he replied, politely holding the door open for me and we walked down the hall talking until we heard a yelp of pain and a crash.

Immediately after that we hurried around the corner as the door slammed. All we saw, though, was a crashed vase. Immediately we brushed it off as America being clumsy and accidentally hitting it, though it made no sense why he wouldn't clean it up.

We might have tried to investigate if we had noticed the drop of blood on the mirror by the stand where the vase had been set…

_To be continued …._


	2. Chapter 2

Another rule I had learned from America's birthday parties were that you had to bring some sort of present. There were no 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' about it. In my mind, the best gift is chocolate for him. He's actually really fond of Dutch chocolate, which is what I had been giving him for the last century or so. So another box of Dutch chocolate would satisfy him.

In the middle of wrapping America's chocolate, I remembered that Canada's birthday was only three days before his. I had completely forgotten! Immediately I snatched up the phone and dialed Japan's number.

"Hello?" Came my friend's calm answer.

"Hey Japan!" I said. "It's me, England. I Just wanted to tell you that-"

"You were getting ready for America's birthday party and suddenly remembered Canada so you want me to join you in a dinner with him so it looks like you had it all planned out?" He cut me off.

"Uh yeah," I admitted. "Am I that predictable?"

"Well, looking at the date and the fact that Canada's birthday is tomorrow, and that you rarely ever remember Canada, so that was my first guess."

"I see. So can you help me out?" A sigh came from the other line and I found myself begging in my mind, please don't say 'We shall see'

"All right," He replied, and I was about to yell YES, when he continued, "As long as you take the present I got for America and give it to him when you go to his party. Tell him I got a cold or something." I was about to protest when I remembered he was helping me out.

"Fine," I said after a moment. "Now where should we have the dinner? I was thinking my place."

"Uh… Actually, Canada hasn't tried any of my food yet. I'm sure he'd love to. Can we have it at my place."

I was taken aback for a moment, but then agreed. "Sure then. How about I call him over and we head over there today?"

"That's fine. Will six work?"

"Yeah. That should be perfect. Enough time for me to get him something."

"All right, I will get started on the dinner now."

"See you then Japan." And I hung up.

After shopping around, I finally settled on a stuffed polar bear. It would probably be fine. I really didn't know Canada well enough to know what he would really want, or if he would want anything really, but it would probably be fine.

I hadn't planned on calling America and asking if he would want to go, I knew we would all be hoping for an evening of peace, but I thought I might as well remind him. He had probably forgotten too.

The phone rang on and on for a while before it finally came to his answering machine.

"Yo! It's America!" Said the answering machine, "I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to ya!" Then his voice became incoherent as he, most likely, began eating a hamburger. This went on for a while before his voice became understandable again. "Oh wow! I didn't realize I was supposed to hit this button to stop it!"

"You should totally keep it this one!" Said an unfamiliar voice, probably one of America's human friends.

"Haha! I will! This will be fun! Ok, so leave a message! Bye!" And the answering machine finally ended with a tone.

"Hello, Alfred," I began, a bit annoyed at his answering machine, "It's me, England. I just wanted to tell you that Canada's birthday is tomorrow, just because you probably forgot….. Again… One more thing, change your answering machine!" And I hung up.

It was a bit odd that he hadn't picked up. It was only four on a Saturday, so he would probably be watching TV like he always does. Though I just brushed it off as nothing.

After my call to America, I called Canada, and he gladly agreed to come over, then we drove to Japans place, arriving only a few minutes late.

"Konnichiha," our dark haired friend greeted us, gladly waving us in.

After we sat down, he immediately got out some sort of noodles that I can't remember how to pronounce.

"Oh wow!" I said, smiling at it's delicious taste. "This is delicious! It's so thoughtful of you to make something like this for Matthew for his birthday."

"Uh, actually," he replied a bit nervously, "I have this very often. It's not that much trouble." My face turned a bit red at that and there was a long silence until we were all finished with our meal and Japan brought out some green tea.

"So happy birthday Matthew," I commented, after taking a sip of the tea and handing him the quickly wrapped present.

"Hai," Japan agreed.

"Thanks," Canada replied with a shy smile and accepting the present. He smiled bigger when he opened it and gently stroked the unusually soft fur of the stuffed bear for a moment. "Thanks a lot!" He said as his real bear curiously sniffed it.

"Glad you like it," I replied, feeling a bit self conscious that I had given him a stuffed animal, but it wouldn't be the first odd thing I had seen with the other countries.

As we talked for a while, we eventually got to talking about America.

"By the way, have you seen him since the conference at his house?" I asked, trying to remember when I had seen him last.

"Actually no," Canada replied. "I didn't notice before, but now that you mentioned it to me, I haven't seen or heard him, which is very unusual being his neighbor." I nodded and we all began to think for a moment before I cut into the silence.

"He might have been with his human friends," I pointed out, and the others nodded in agreement. It wasn't uncommon for America to spend a few nights at a friend's house.

So we finished the night without thinking more one it, which I now think would have helped him, and we left, Canada and I thanking Japan for a nice meal, Canada thanking me for inviting him, and we all went our separate ways again.

Then America's birthday came around.

With a sigh, about three thirty since the party was going to start at four, I grabbed my present and Japan's since I was taking his and jumped into my car, cursing the fact that I would have to drive on the wrong side of the road to get to America's house. It was annoying to have to remember that I would switch sides.

When I arrived fifteen minutes later, though, I was greeted with an unusual sight. It wasn't that there was something there, but the lack there of. There is always huge balloons, signs, tables, games, and anything else that America can find for a party in the front when I go to his house for his birthday. The yard was surprisingly bare. The only thing in the yard was a small polar bear chasing butterflies. The one watching him was Canada, sitting in a patient sort of way on America's steps in front of his house.

I decided against brining the presents as I closed the door and walked up to Canada. His head lifted up, but he didn't have the usual shy smile on his face that he always did when he greeted people. Instead was a worried and serious face. It was obvious that he had been waiting for me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around. Usually if America was late for his own party, there would be dozens of people waiting in front of his huge house, but it seemed like Canada and I, ruling out his bear, were the only ones there.

"The party's been cancelled," he said and my mouth dropped. I had never heard of America ever cancelling a party before. "I and everyone else received a text from him saying so. I got a call from Japan saying you left your phone at his house, so I knew that you'd be coming here. I'm worried."

"It's….. Cancelled?" I stuttered out, and he nodded. "That's never happened before!" And he nodded again. "Any idea where the call came from?"

"I thought of that," Canada said, making me remember that he was a very clever country, "but it was tracked back here. So I think we should investigate, though I couldn't go in alone. So I waited for you." I was taken a bit aback by the request, but nodded and walked up to the door. I doubted the door would be open, but I tried it anyway, and, to my surprise, it opened.

When we opened the door, we saw that the vase on the ground was still there in pieces, not touched. We hadn't bothered to clean it up, or I hadn't. Canada had wanted to, but I convinced him to ignore it and continue, telling him that America should clean it himself. The candles had burned all the way down and wax was hanging from it. Everything seemed to point that he hadn't been there for days.

"No one's heard from him for days," Canada told me in a whisper. "I got a call from one of his human friends, since America keeps giving them my phone number even though I tell him not to, and they said that no one's heard from him since the meeting."

"And you still haven't heard him next door?" I replied in a whisper as well, unable to raise my voice with it being so quiet, and he shook his head.

As we continued to search the house, it seemed that no one was there at all, and we began to get comfortable with the thought that it was simply an empty house.

As we walked, we neared America's room when we heard a sudden noise that made us both jump, and, I admit, I screamed a little. Though, after a moment, we realized it was simply vibrating, like a phone. Slowly we went around the door, ready to find someone, or something, but all we saw was America's phone on his messed bed, flashing. Though it said he had missed about seventy calls, there was one message up that we couldn't help looking at. This is what it read:

So you've finally realized that America's missing. I'll tell you that I have him, though I won't tell you who I am yet. We'll see if you can figure that out on your own. Good luck Matthew and Arthur!

My blood ran cold. Who could this person be, why did they know us, and where was America?

"We need to have an emergency meeting with the Allies," I said immediately, and Canada nodded.

A few hours later, the Allies were gathered at my house, except for Russia and America. That seemed to make it obvious who had kidnapped America.

"We've called this emergency meeting," I started, looking around at the remaining Allies, "because we've discovered America's disappearance."

"And what makes you so sure that he's not somewhere with a friend or something like that?" Retorted France.

"Because," I continued, slightly annoyed, "none of his human friends know where he is, and also, he's cancelled his party."

At that, China and France both became surprised. In all America's life, he never once cancelled a party only a few days before, and I had been invited to all of them (not that it was really an invitation than a demand) so I would have known if they had been cancelled or not.

"And," I continued, "judging by who's missing right now, I can guess who's responsible." They all nodded at that.

"I'm glad you've figured it out," said a familiar voice from my laptop, which made us all jump. "Though it was quite obvious. I'm surprised how long it took you to figure it out. Though maybe you really didn't care about your brother Arthur?"

"It's England!" I said, my voice dripping with loathing as I grabbed my laptop and opened it, finding that a video chat had started on its own. When I opened it, I saw Russia's childish face smiling happily back at me and the Allies who had gathered around me. "What did you do with America?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing!" Russia replied, as if we were simply talking about the weather. "We were just having a nice talk, weren't we Al?"

"It's AMERICA!" Came a familiar voice of my young brother. "A-M-E-R-I-C-A! Now let me GO!" From America's voice, I could tell that he was furious, a tone I didn't really hear often from him.

"Oh but we were having so much fun!" Russia replied, with a small laugh. "Would you like to say 'hi' to your friends?" And before he could say anything, the camera was turned to show nine short flagpoles with the Russian flag in view, all in a circle, and at the bottom of the first one was America, his hands tied with, what I saw, the American flag, to the flagpole and his legs tied similarly.

Though he must have been missing for a week since the last he had been seen from was at the last meeting, he held his head high, and seemed to be in fairly good condition, not a cut on him.

"I decided to show you him when he was in the best condition," Russia said, as if reading my thoughts, "so I haven't hurt him much yet. Just a bump on the head."

"I think I started bleeding when you hit me," America retorted, ignoring the camera and us completely, though it seemed that I had completely lost my ability to speak anyways.

"Oh well," Russia said, shrugging, "well why don't you just admit that I'm stronger than you?"

"I won't lie!" America replied.

"Did you know that Alfred keeps a gun with him all the time?" Russia asked turning to us and taking America's pistol out of his pocket. I could feel my blood run cold at it and I saw America's face pale a bit too. "So are you sure that you don't want to admit it?"

"No!" America replied, somehow able to keep his voice steady and determined.

As if expecting this, Russia's hand shot out with the pistol and the side of it smacked America on the cheek, leaving a long, deep cut along it and a dark bruise.

"I will not!" He continued after swallowing.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" Russia said, sighing and shot the pistol, just over America's head, making both America and I jump. "I'll give you this last time. Will you admit that I am stronger than you?"

"N-never!" America said, but his voice had begun to fail him. Russia sighed again and knelt down close to America.

"You're strong willed. I'll fix that soon," Russia said, pinching the cheek that was cut and then patting it, though America tried his best to hide any pain he felt from it, without much luck.

"You're a sick-," America began but was cut short when a sudden blow from a pipe, the one that Russia carries around often, was pulled from under Russia's coat and hit him hard on the head, some blood staining the flag on the pole he was tied to and his body becoming limp.

Luckily, I found my voice and was able to finish what America was about to say. I won't repeat what I said, but let's just say, being France's enemy for so long, I had been able to curse Russia in French AND English.

"You have such a colorful vocabulary Arthur," Russia said with a small laugh. "Now before I go, I'll tell you this. Before this is all over, the nine strongest countries will be below my flag. I like that prophecy. I came up with it myself." Russia laughed again. "So I must be going. I have work to do. Goodbye!" And the screen went black, leaving the reflection of our stunned faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything after the screen went blank was… Weird. I'll just say it like this: Canada lost it. It's not how I would normally describe something, but it's the only way I can describe it. He attacked my computer, screaming for America, and France had to tackle him, holding him down until he gave up and began sobbing. The whole time I was staring at the screen, completely speechless. My fury had disappeared. I didn't know how I should react. Should I be mad like Canada?

I think China asked if I was ok. I don't know. My mind was completely blank. China put a hand on my shoulder, trying to shake me back into reality, but I barely felt it. My world had gone numb and all I could think of was the image of America, the person who I had raised since he had been discovered and I had chased France out to until he turned on me, slumped against a flagpole, tied by his own flag under the Russian one, blood staining both the Russian flag and the side of America's face as he became still. I couldn't get that image out of my head, or the knowledge that something worse might happen later. Who knows what Russia had in mind?  
>"He's not dead!" I heard France exclaim behind me, snapping me back to reality.<p>

"You're right," I replied, turning around to find Canada starting to become angry again and France struggling to restrain him. "Every second we spend here is a second that something bad could happen to Alfred. He can't die, but Russia can make him wish that he could."

Canada looked down guiltily, not struggling anymore. "You're right," he said softly as France let him go.

"We'll help to!" Said a voice from behind us and we turned to see at the entrance to my conference room a group of teenagers, I counted nine. Each one seemed completely different in attitude from their clothing, but there was one thing was the same except for their solemn expression and bloody clothing: a cowlick exactly like America's.

"Who are you, aru?" Came China's voice to my right.

"We're part of America's fifty states," said a girl up front with straight blonde hair like America's that only went a few inches longer than his, a freckle covered tan face, green eyes, a blood stained orange tank, a blood stained pair of blue jeans, with orange sandals peeking from under them. "I'm Casey Jones, aka Florida."

"Benjamin," said a very proper-looking young man, standing straight with blue eyes and glasses like America's, very light blonde hair to the point of looking white, and bloody clothing as well. A white long sleeve button-up undershirt with black pants and black shoes, that would have looked nice had it not been so torn, wrinkled, and bloody, also missing the black jacket over the white undershirt to complete it. "Benjamin Jones, or Washington."

"An Ah'm Bruce Jones," Said boy with a very heavy southern accent. All right, calling him a boy seemed like an understatement. The man was standing behind the others but easily towering over them, also with glasses like America and signs of a big grin that reminded me of America as well. I could tell he was also covered in blood and he had a white shirt with overalls under them, freckles covering his face, and brown hair along with hazel eyes. "But y'all can call me Texas!"

" Glace Jones," Said an uncaring voice next to Florida in the front. A boy, a bit short, with dark hair arranged exactly like America's, dark eyes, bloodstained clothing like the others with a white shirt underneath a brown cotton jacket with the collar flipped up, ripped jeans, and regular sneakers. "I'm New York."

"I'm Henry Jones," Said a boy with semi long blonde hair, blue eyes, though they were much darker than America's, an equally innocent face as America's, along with the same bomber jacket, many freckles, a carefree look, a tee shirt that was a few sizes too big and baggy blue jeans which he had his hands stuffed in. Like the others, covered in blood. "Wyoming."

"Flaire Jones, nice to meet you," Said a serious looking girl next to Texas with long, light brown hair, brown eyes, a brown vest over a long sleeved blue shirt, and long dark jeans with cowboy boots under them. "I'm Michigan."

"I'm Kentucky!" Said a fairly cheery boy behind New York, though he had a smile on his face, it was obvious that he was still upset and was just trying to keep spirits up. He had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, the same color as America's, green eyes, a brown-ish short sleeved V-neck shirt, tan Capri's that had many pockets, and sandals. "But my real name is Streak Jones."

"Volt Jones, Arkansas," Said a boy, standing close to Texas. He had another innocent face, with blue eyes like America's. He had a plain red tee shirt, and beads around his neck. I couldn't see his pants or shoes though.

"And I'm Arizona, or Jade," Came the last person, standing on the other side of New York. She had light blue eyes, about the same hight as America, with tan skin like one of the Indians I had seen when I first came to the new world, along with a similar necklace they wore and dark hair, though she was wearing a brown tee shirt and blue jeans with regular sneakers.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking at their bloody clothing.

"Well….." Texas said, scratching the side of his head a bit nervously.

"Russia knew that we would be the first ones to realize that America had disappeared," Florida began.

"He came to the State meeting, where we were deciding what to do," Arizona added.

"Two girls were with him," Wyoming chimed in. "Belarus and Ukraine I think."

"I believe he had to hurt us enough to keep us quiet a week," Washington hesitantly added. "We noticed quickly, so…"

"It was a massacre," New York said bluntly, and no other state said anything, looking away knowingly.

I understood easily what had happened. Just like with countries, state's can't die without their land being rid of people one way or another, but when something happens to them that would be fatal to a human, that person becomes tired until they go into a sort of trance, where they begin to heal themselves. The senses are dulled so that thoughts are slow, but it's still possible to see, and if one tried hard enough, they can speak, but that's it. Unfortunately, pain isn't numbed at all, so until they come out of the trance, a country usually suffers a long time. I could imagine almost too clearly what the house where the states lived might have looked like. Fifty bodies thrown around, bloody and mangled, with none of them quite dead.

"America was there," New York continued in the silence. "He was apparently forced to watch it." Another long silence. I could barely imagine what it must have been like for America to see something like that. I tried, imagining fifty people that I care about killed in front of me, or almost killed, but suffering. The thought made me want to burst into tears then, but I held myself together in front of France.

"What about the other states?" China asked a bit hesitantly.

"I woke up first," Florida said, "And started helping Washington first."

"When I woke up," Washington continued for her, "We started helping the others."

"I didn't wake up until a few hours ago," Florida said.

"We were the only ones awake at the time," Michigan said.

"So we decided that when we got everyone else to the point where we could only wait for them to wake up," Kentucky added, "we would come here to help you guys."

"We already have everything covered," France said. "We don't need a bunch of cute kids getting hurt."

"And what about when you're sleeping?" New York asked, making us all quiet. "What about when you're alone in your room and all he has to do is come up behind you to get you?"

"Yeah!" Florida chimed in. "We can guard you!"

"But you couldn't even fend them off when there were fifty of you," China pointed out.

"We don't have to fend them off," Washington said. "We just need to be alert enough to warn you when you're unaware and slow him down if you're escaping." I hesitated, knowing that through this all, they would probably all go into the trance again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kentucky asked, and I gave him a blank stare.

"America's our father," Arizona said. "We want to do anything that might help him.

The other states nodded in agreement, and I knew it was impossible to argue.

"I don't have a problem with it," Canada said, who had been silent the whole time.

"If it'll help, that's good enough for me," China said shrugging.

"How would I possibly have a problem being guarded by such adorable children all day?" France said, making all of their faces darken.

"I guess it's fine," I said, sighing.

"Great!" France said, advancing on the kids, making them all jump back and grabbing Arizona and Florida's wrists while holding Wyoming still in between his forearms, pulling them forward and holding them in front of him. "I call these three!"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing the girls out of his grasp, hearing their sighs of relief. "Florida, Wyoming, and Michigan will guard me." Florida and Wyoming gave quick nods as Michigan stepped forward to stand next to me. I looked at the other states, deciding which ones would be able to hold their own against France. "New York, Texas, and Kentucky will go with France," I decided, hearing a groan from all four of them as the got together and talked about shifts (I hoped). "Arizona, Washington, and Arkansas will go with China." Their group got together and began talking as well.

"We should set up three shifts," I said turning to my group. "Each one will be eight hours."

"I'll be one from six AM to two PM," Florida volunteered.

"I'll take two PM to ten PM," Wyoming offered.

"And that leaves me with ten PM to six AM," Michigan said with a sigh.

"That's settled," I said, looking at my watch. It was four PM. "The rest of you should go back to the rest of the states and help them while Wyoming stays." The other two nodded, leaving me with Wyoming and I turned to the others who had separated as well. China was standing next to Washington while an irritated France was standing next to a less-than-happy Texas.

"All right," China said, sitting down while Washington kept an eye out, taking his job a bit too seriously, "Now that we have that out of the way, we can get to work, aru!"

My dark hair was tied back with the white bandanna I always used as Italy and I worked hard in the kitchen. It had almost been a week since I had gotten the news that America had been kidnapped. By the way, my name is Kiku Honda, otherwise known as Japan.

I hadn't though much on America's kidnapping, other than hoping for his safety and telling England that he could call me if he needed any help finding him, which he never did. If I had thought on it, I might have realized that the allies had five people other than Russia, and that he said nine people were going to disappear, but the thought never crossed my mind so I continued as usual, cooking food for the dinner Italy had insisted on having with us that day.

"Ve~!" Italy said, making that odd noise he usually does. "I say we make pasta!"

"I was thinking about making yakisoba," I said in my polite and quiet voice. (**Yakisoba are fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat and ginger)**

"That sounds good too!" The smiling red-head said cheerfully. "Let's make them both! We could all bring something from our home! I'll go call Doitsu and tell him to bring something he makes." And with that, Italy hurried out of the room, leaving me in the kitchen to get some cooking done. Surprisingly, Italy came back sooner than expected. He usually talks to Germany for half an hour if he can.

"What did he say?" I asked, not looking up as I worked the dough.

"He didn't answer," Italy replied, sounding disappointed. "But I'll call him later."

And so we continued our cooking without thinking more on the matter, even when he didn't show up to the dinner we barely blinked, thinking he might be sick in bed or something of the sort. We refused to think the worst, and I didn't even think of connecting him to anything happening with America. That was, until, Italy was showing me something he had discovered on the computer and a video chat had started up suddenly.

"Hello Japan!" Said a friendly voice, Russia, who I had been told was behind America's disappearance. "And Italy too! I don't see you all that often, but you seem well."

"R-Russia?" Italy stuttered out, trying his best to hide behind me being on a couch. I was simply stunned and confused.

"Yup!" He said cheerfully. "By the way, the Allies should be there any minute. I told them not too long ago that the next part of my little show would happen at your house."

As if by cue, the door was knocked on hard and fast before being opened instead of waiting for someone to answer. In rushed the remaining Allies, bringing with them three teenagers, which I recognized as Florida, New York, and Arizona from being to America's house so often (usually forced though).

"No time to explain," England said. "It's Russia, he's-" But he stopped short seeing the computer and sitting down next to me, a bit too close for my liking but it was, after all, his little brother that was being held captive, so I didn't complain. "Show me America!" He demanded to the screen.

"So straightforward!" Russia said happily. "All right, I will." And the camera was turned to a figure underneath a flagpole holding the Russian flag. Tied by his own flag was America, but when the camera moved in I was shocked.

Cuts and bruises covered his body. The flag had numerous bloodstains on it, as did his clothes. When the camera turned so that we were facing in front of him, I felt my face turn pale, seeing him with a large, deep, and bloody cut in his chest, his eyes wide open in horror with his head drooped down. England, Canada, and I gasped, while Italy began to cry.

"Have you forgotten Italy?" Russia asked, the camera turning to him. "Us nations can't die from normal attacks. He's simply in a trance. But he's not why I'm back. I have another addition to my collection!" And the camera tuned, making Italy cry very hard, clinging to my arm, which I would normally yell at him for, but I was stunned into silence.

There was our ally Germany, and I would go as far to say that we were good friends too. He was silent, his mouth set into a scowl and his eyes glaring at Russia behind the camera. I saw that he was tied just like America, except using the German flag instead, and, when I saw it closer, I saw that underneath was handcuffs, which explained why America didn't just break through them.

"I'll let you guys chat!" Said Russia, "I have to get something." And there were his footsteps leaving.

"Germany!" I gasped out. "Are you….. That is… Are you hurt?"

"No," he said in his German accent, his eyes softening, mostly for Italy I could tell. "I got hit on 'zhe head, but other 'zhan 'zhat I'm fine. Much better 'zhan him over 'zhere." He nodded to the direction of America.

"Doitsu…" Italy said, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Don't 'vorry about me," he said. "I'll be fine. 'Vhat you should 'vorry about is keeping yourselves safe. I don't know 'vhere I am, so I'm afraid I 'vont be of much help."

"How has America been doing?" I heard England blurt out, but I couldn't pry my eyes off Germany.

"He's been….. Odd," Germany said, looking for the right words to describe him it seemed. "More odd 'zhan usual. It's almost sickening how he's not showing any pride." At that I felt England tense up angrily, but it wasn't him that spoke next.

"It's not his fault!" Canada defended him from behind me. "He's been through much worse than you have!"

"Um," said a voice from behind me and I turned for the first time to see Florida coming up behind the couch and leaning over it. "If you could, please, tell him that the states are safe and well."

Germany gave a confused look, but then his face changed to understanding. "I 'vill," He said.

"I finally found it!" Russia said cheerfully, coming back. Russia came into view, but not leaving Germany out of the frame. "I found something else interesting on Germany." He held up a leather whip and I felt my stomach turn. "I've always wanted to learn how to use one of these things! Now, I've got work to do. I'll talk to you all in a week!" And the screen went blank, leaving nothing but the sound of Italy crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Russia had put his arm through the loop my joined arms made being tied together, though the Flag hadn't yet been added. With that, he could easily hold on to me, barely daunted by my struggling.

"We got them all," Said Belarus, coming in through the door. "They're all in the conference room. We sealed the door so they wouldn't get out."

"Good!" Russia said, turning and dragging me along with him. "Bring me one called Washington." My eyes grew a bit wider as she left and I struggled harder.

"So you know what I'm talking about?" He said with a bit of a laugh, looking down at me.

I heard a commotion inside the state conference room, screams, Belarus demanding to see Washington, more screams, a long, loud high scream, and silence.

"All right!" I heard Washington say. "Don't hurt her." I couldn't help but wonder who 'her' meant but I never would know as Belarus came back with Washington in tow.

"He's here," She said, throwing him forward but he managed to keep from falling, standing up straight even though he was shorter than me and I wasn't even close to Russia's height.

Russia let me go, but I managed to straighten my legs out before I hit the ground, only to be forced to my knees by a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," Washington said, looking to me. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll be fine. Just don't-" But he was cut short when, directly through his chest, came a sword. His eyes grew wide as blood stained the floor and he went limp, only held up by the sword.

My head began to hurt. Whenever something big happens in a countries land, they're affected in one way or another.

"Now," Russia said as Belarus tilted the sword forward and allowing him to slide off, hitting the ground hard, "Let's get this show started." And like that, he wrapped his arm around mine and dragged me into the conference hall where the bloodbath began.

My eyes slid open and I was somewhere else entirely. My arms were tied like they were before except around a cold pole where my back rested and my head was tilted up, looking at the Russian flag directly above me. My feet were tied and, to add insult to injury, the American flag, _my_ American flag, was wrapped around the cuffs.

My head tilted down and I saw Germany once again struggling to break loose. He had told me the other day that while I had been in the trance and Russia had been showing the others that Germany had been kidnapped as well, he was told that the states were fine, but I couldn't forget what had been done.

I had changed so much since that happened. I didn't know if I would ever be the same. My eyes didn't hold the same childish excitement they always did. I didn't even want hamburgers.

"Hello my friends!" Said an all too cheery voice from the door. "I have brought you another friend!" And he came walking in, slinging a limp body over his shoulder. It was dark, but I could make out a hair that stuck up, sort of like mine, except his hair was dark. I hadn't seen him often, but I knew who he was, and that when he woke up, he would just be another victim.

"Any idea where the video was taken, Japan?" I asked, walking up behind the dark haired country and putting my hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Japan and I were together at my place, working hard on finding where the transmission was from. It was past midnight and Michigan was on my couch, keeping an eye out for any intruders.

"Not really," Japan said, turning his brown eyes from the computer screen to me. "It's difficult, but I think it will be a while."

"Don't work too hard," I said, removing my hand and setting a cup of tea on the desk. Japan had insisted that he take over while I was working on finding where they had come from, and I gratefully took the offer, relaxing on the couch with Michigan while drinking tea. America apparently had never given tea to any of the states. Figures. He changed to coffee after the revolutionary war, so it shouldn't surprise me that he never drank tea with any of them.

"I won't," Japan said, turning back to the computer, ignoring the tea completely. I let out a sigh and turned away. The nation worked hard often, and probably would go all night and well into the day if I didn't stop him. I'll give him to five before I make him get off.

I was opening the door, about to leave when the light from the computer on the wall turned red. I turned to see a location on a map lit up. "I-I think I got it," Japan said, turning to me as I looked over his shoulder. "I think that's it." I nodded, stunned. He had found it! I could get in there and show Russia exactly what he does when he messes with me.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, ready to start dancing when I remembered that I was with Japan. Dancing would have to be saved for later.

"We'll tell the other's tomorrow," Japan said, trying to hide a proud smile at what he had done. I wanted to groan and ask that we go immediately, but the look of exhaustion in his eyes made me change my mind about asking. He needed rest and I could use some too.

"All right," I said. "Let's hold a meeting tomorrow. Would you like to spend the night here?" I offered, taking in the distance between our houses, how late it was, and the fact that he would soon have the states also protecting him, but the other forty one were either recuperating, or helping others recuperate and couldn't help yet. Japan hesitated; I knew that he lived alone after the time I had spent at his house, before he nodded.

"If it's all right with you," he said politely.

"Its fine," I said, waving my hand like it was no big deal. "You've helped so much, why wouldn't I be all right with it? On the second floor down the hall, fourth door on the left there's a guest room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Japan nodded and went off to the guest room, and I knew even if he _did _need something, he wouldn't ask. I sighed again, walking back to the room where Michigan had her head in her hand and her elbow on the arm of the chair watching the door but was nearly asleep.

"He found something," I told her, jolting her back to being fully awake. "So we're going to go to bed now and will tell the others in the morning." Michigan nodded and stood up, following me to the stairs, though as we went up I saw she was falling asleep on her feet. Florida had told me that she had refused to sleep even while she wasn't on guard duty since she was too busy helping the other states.

I sighed again and walked back to where she had stopped, her eyes half closed. My arm slipped under hers, my other held up the back of her knees, and I carried her like that the rest of the way up the stairs, her falling asleep on my shoulder, reminding me a lot of America when he was young, and to my room where I set her down on the couch. It might be a bit dangerous to go unguarded but I would just have to take that chance.

From my bed I could see her clearly, and I watched her for a while, remembering when America was young, staying up until late in the night, waiting for me to get to his house, even though I told him not to, and I had to carry him to bed similarly. Well she wouldn't have to worry about that for long. We would soon go and get America out of there, and punish Russia for what he did.

Rolling over with these thoughts in my head, I fell asleep fast. We would just go there and find them, and everything would be all right. Maybe someday Russia would be able to rejoin everyone, and things could go back to the way they were. If only it worked out that way.

"What is it?" France asked, yawning loudly with Texas standing behind him, rolling his eyes. I had accidentally overslept and we were running later than I had hoped, but France still managed to be tired at about three PM.

"Thanks to Japan," I said, throwing a dark glare at France, "We've managed to track down where the video came from." The others sighed and Italy jumped up.

"Ve~! You're amazing Japan!" The young country said smiling with his eyes closed as usual, earning a blush from the quiet country.

"Anyways," I said after Japan replied with thanks, "We should get to work on-"

_SMACK_

I was interrupted by a hard, metal, thing hitting me on the back of the head, and whoever threw the swing hit HARD.

_Oh no!_ I thought, _It's Russia! He's coming to kidnap me too!_ And, I admit, I screamed, and it was a pretty un-many scream. It was short though.

France burst out laughing, along with China, and all the others couldn't help but smirk or giggle, even Japan was trying to hide a smile of amusement.

I turned to face my attacker, only to find a VERY mad Hungary standing there with a pan in her hands.

"You didn't honestly think you were going next did you?" France asked as I turned around.

"Oh and you would?" I retorted.

"Of course," he said. "At least I would go first before you."

I was about to retort when I was interrupted by another smack to my already sore head, causing France to laugh again.

"You can't even take her!" He exclaimed with glee. "I would definitely be gone before you!"

Here I snorted before being hit again by the mad lady with the pan.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" I yelled at her, only to be hit again, followed closely by another laugh from France.

"Look at yourself!" He said. "Even if he went around stealing every country instead of nine you STILL wouldn't be taken!"

"You DO know you guys are arguing over who's going to be kidnapped, right?" China put in, and our argument stopped with both of us huffing at the same time, and me getting hit for the fifth time.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO GET MY ATTENTION LADY!"

_SMACK_

"Where is he?" She growled.

"Where's who?" I replied.

_SMACK_

"You know who!" She said while I rubbed my face.

"No," I said. "I really don't."

_ SMACK_

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

_SMACK_

"Give him back," She said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

This time I ducked, only to have her bring her arm up and around, this time hitting me on the top of the head.

"THAT'S IT!" I lunged at her, trying to grab the pan from her hands, only to be twisted around with my arm being twisted behind my back. France, of course, was laughing at this entire thing.

"Where. Is. Austria?" She snarled out, making me shiver. Hungary could definitely be scary.

"Austria? I don't know. It's your fault if your relationship is having prob-GWUAH!" I was cut short when my wrist was forced up and my shoulder protested.

"I won't ask again. WHERE IS HE?" She slackened her grip a bit to let my shoulder fall back where it should be, but there was no way for me to get away.

"Excuse me?" Said a quiet voice and both Hungary and I turned to find the source. My eyes immediately locked onto Canada, knowing his voice, but Hungary continued looking around the group of countries, until Canada raised a tentative hand and she looked at him, making him seem to shrink to half his size.

"What?" She snarled.

"U-uh. I-I," He stuttered out.

"Spit it out!" I said, trying to hurry him along. "Can't you see that I need-AGHH!" My arm was pulled hard and I could hear my shoulder popping.

"I'm pretty sure I know where he is," Canada said, causing Hungary to let me go and hurry to Canada, picking him up by his collar and getting in the poor countries face.

"WHERE?" She yelled.

"Uh, that is, we don't have him," Canada said tentatively and Hungary raised her hand with the pan in it to smack him but was averted when France grabbed her arm. She skillfully switched the hand holding her pan and smacked him hard across the face, making him fall into the table and me smirk.

"All right, all right," said a rough voice from the entrance and we all turned to see Prussia standing in the doorway with a smile of amusement on his face. "I'd better stop you before you do something to really hurt someone." And I couldn't help but rub my aching head and wonder what, "really hurt" could possibly be.

"So enough of the pans," Prussia continued, removing the pan from Hungary's hands. "We should probably explain things before we go around accusing people."

"Wait," I said, "you've been there the whole time, through all of that, and you never said anything?"

" 'Course not," he replied. "It was too much fun watching you." And I wanted to hit him with the pan myself. "But that's not what we're here about. My brother, Germany, has disappeared and apparently so has Austria, so we were worried and we came to ask you," here I snorted, "if you knew anything."

"Well," I said, "we know where Germany is, though you won't like it, and we _might_ know where Austria is, though, again, you won't like it. Just put that pan away before we tell you." So he handed the pan to France, who decided to hit me with it again and I took it away, hitting him back. It quickly turned into a fight and China had to take the pan away before we were able to talk calmly…. For a time.

"Well," I started once we were sitting down, "Russia has apparently decided to go around kidnapping countries. He said he would kidnap the nine strongest countries, starting with America." The two nodded, completely following me. "Well this started about three weeks ago, and what we can guess is that he's been kidnapping people once a week, and on a video chat every Friday he's been showing us who he's kidnapped, and who he's kidnapped." The two nodded again, and I knew that I would have to break the news to Prussia quickly. "Well, last week when the video chat came up, Germany was kidnapped."

There was a long pause as Prussia digested this. "Well he's Germany," He said, but I could hear the worry in his voice. "He can take care of himself. No amount of torture can get this guy to crack." I nodded.

"And Austria?" Hungary asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid that all we can guess is that he's been kidnapped as well," I said, and her eyes became wide. "Though we won't know until Friday."

"Today's Friday," Prussia told me and I just stared at him blankly.

"It is?" I asked dumbly.

_SMACK_

This time China hit me with the pan.

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE HITTING ME WITH PANS?" I asked.

"Maybe you should just stop making people mad," Said a voice from my computer, making everyone jump.

"It's you!" I said angrily, turning the computer so everyone could see Russia's smiling face.

"So you've told Prussia finally?" Russia said, looking at Prussia. "Won't Germany be glad to hear that?" And the camera turned to see Germany under the Russian flag, which made Prussia make a disgusted face. Then we saw Germany with slashes across his chest and face with his shirt in tatters, though he easily held his head high. Prussia's face became a mixture of anger and worry.

"Hey West," he said nervously, using the nickname he usually called Germany. "You can take this right? You're doing fine?" Germany nodded, though he didn't speak.

"And of course we can't forget America," Russia said.

"YEAH WE CAN!" Prussia said, causing Germany to give a weak smile.

"I'm sure he wouldn't like to hear that," Russia said with a bit of a laugh as the camera turned to America.

Seeing him, I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. He was alive, by that I mean out of the trance, and even though he wasn't as bad as last time either, though his jacket was covered in bullet holes and he still had many other cuts, but he was fine. Physically that is. What scared me was how serious his eyes were, and how set his face was.

"Is your head ok?" He asked, cocking and eyebrow, looking at the numerous lumps on my head.

I was about to reply when two pairs of hands were grabbing my shoulder and leaning over to look at the screen, and one of them was HUGE.

"DAD!" Wyoming yelled in my ear, and America couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Hey dad," Texas said, almost quietly.

"Hey," America said, a bit quietly, "is Washington there?"

Washington, who had been standing behind the others and allowing his siblings to see their father first, stepped up in the view of the camera.

"Yes?" He asked.

"So," America said, "did everything turn out all right?" It might have been something to smile about if his face wasn't so dead serious. Washington looked away and I couldn't help but wonder what it is that happened.

"Enough of that," Russia said, turning the camera away. "I suppose you are all wondering who's been added, or, judging by Hungary, you've figured it out already." Hungary pushed the states aside and looked over my shoulder in their place as the camera was turned to a rather exhausted looking Austria with, as before, his cuffed with the cuffs covered by his own flag.

"Austria!" Hungary exclaimed as he looked around, almost stupidly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I might have accidentally drugged him a bit too much," Russia said, turning the camera to his face with a large smile. Hungary lost it, grabbing her pan out of China's hand and destroying my computer. I gave a heavy sigh.

"What are we going to do," Hungary said when she was finished with my computer.

"We have no idea where they are," Prussia agreed.

"Wait!" I said, remembering what we were talking about before the two came in. "We do! Japan found where the video's were coming from and we were talking about it just before you came in."

I wanted to glare at them but they didn't give me the time as I and everyone else, was dragged out.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hungary asked. "LET'S GO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Japan:**

Everyone was in high spirits. Everyone was ready to get rid of the cloud hanging over their heads when our good friends were taken from us. We were so ready to get back at Russia. I could see that all of us- well, Italy probably wasn't- were imagining just what to do to Russia. Looking over I even saw Canada smiling a bit as he thought, and it wasn't hard to tell by that sort of smile he was planning.

That all made it even harder when we found the empty warehouse which should have been where Russia and the others were.

Italy cried, Canada and I, Japan, stared in shock at the cold and empty area, Hungary, Prussia, Romano, England, and France cursed loudly and quickly, and China stepped forwards, staring at the empty space.

"N-nothing…" he said quietly. I saw his hands ball up into fists and his muscles tense as my brother threw his head up to the ceiling and screamed. "IVAN!"

His voice echoed through the empty warehouse and then all was silent. He forced his fingers open and his muscles to relax as China let out a shaky sigh and composed himself. After a moment he was calm enough to speak with a steady voice.

"We should look around," He said quietly. "To see if there's anything left. They must have moved to somewhere else."

I nodded and started looking around, though there wasn't much to look at. England, France, and Hungary all went outside to see if there was anything, Canada and I were looking at the holes in the ground where the flag poles that held up the cursed Russian flags, must have been put into. Italy stayed in his corner crying while China looked around the room.

Minutes turned into hours and still nothing helped us. I had stepped outside to see if there was anything but quickly came back in when I felt the freezing cold hit me.

As I looked I noticed something odd about Canada. No one really noticed him but I did, and I found that he spent a lot of time looking at the holes.

It was as though he saw something significant about them that no one else did. Sure, he walked around to check on other things but he always came back in only a few minutes. I could practically see the wheels in the blonde's head turning.

On our way out, I decided to ask him about it.

"Canada-san?" I asked, making him jump. It seemed to be a regular reaction to people talking to him suddenly with his name. Being America's twin brother he rarely ever got noticed if the person thought it was him.

"Oh! Kiku!" Canada greeted in his quiet voice that was more like a whisper than anything. "Did you need something?"

"Well," I thought a moment on how to speak, and then decided not to waste time when our friends were in danger. "I was wondering if there was something special about the holes where the flags were supposed to go in. You looked at them a lot…"

"Oh it was nothing really!" He waved his hand as he spoke, but I could see there was something bothering him. "I was thinking is all, I guess I ended up there more than anywhere. I'm not sure why though…"

I've always been good at telling when people lie, and I knew that he was lying, but I felt that if he was hiding something he was the sort of person who would only hide it for a good reason, especially if it were something important.

"All right," I said with a sigh. "I understand. I hope we find them soon…" Then I turned and walked out with the others.

Canada gave one last look to the holes, then followed.

****

**England: **

Days passed without any success, and we believed we would again have to face Russia without another event, but we were completely wrong.

Of all the things we expected to happen, the last thing any of us dared to think about, was what did.

It started with Romano running into my house. He was furious, which wasn't really out of the ordinary even though I didn't talk to him much, but he was also extremely worried.

"Hey scone bastard!" He called to me, and I slowly turned. I was about to tell him off for addressing me like that, but then I saw his face and became silent.

"Where did my fratello go?" He demanded. "That bastard should know better than to be running around while a crazy Russian's kidnapping people!"

I was about to speak when both of us heard a high scream.

"Fratello!" Italy screamed, but both of us knew that it wasn't in person. No there was the muffled sound of a voice coming through something electronic, like a computer.

Romano and I simultaneously turned to my open computer (I should really close that thing sometimes) and in a moment we had turned the laptop to us and were staring into Russia's smiling face next to Italy's petrified one. He had even opened his eyes!

"Russia…." Romano growled and I covered my ears before he exploded. "YOU BASTARDO! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL-" He was cut off when Japan stepped in, alerted by the screaming.

"What's wrong?" Japan asked quietly, stepping up to the laptop. "What's Russ-" He cut off when he saw Italy, and his mouth slightly hung open in shock.

"Da!" Said Russia cheerfully. "If you want him back, you'll have to come get him then!"

"Russia!" I growled. "There's no need for this! It's Italy, just let him go!" I hadn't noticed but Italy became oddly quiet at that moment, thinking, but I was too absorbed with Russia to notice it.

"Of course there is!" Russia chuckled, speaking to me as though I were some young child. "Japan cares about Italy doesn't he? So why wouldn't you come to rescue him?"

Japan was tense as he watched the screen, despite his stoic face.

"I sent a letter to Japan with the address so I know only he knows where it is," Russia continues. "If you try to bring more than yourself, Japan, I promise you I'll kill Italy in such a way that he won't come back for a year." The frightening thing about that, was that we could all see it was true.

Possibilities ran through my head and I held fast to Japan's arm to keep him from going after the Russian through the laptop. I had just bought a new one after Hungary destroyed the other (and then I made a rule that in my house there was no pans allowed unless it was used for cooking ONLY)  
>I see Japan give a small nod to Russia, Russia smile one last time, then the screen went blank again.<p> 


End file.
